The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Malina's Tale
by judygumm
Summary: Malina is a gypsy girl and Esmeralda's best friend. When they meet Quasimodo, they both get pursued by Frollo. Malina and Esmeralda want the gypsies to be accepted into society and be treated as humans. I only own Malina I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame. This is a retold of the movie with a new character.
1. Prologue

A door was banging loud from the outside. The owners of the house gasped, the soldiers were barging in, Ranon and Sadria gasped in fright, they were going to be caught by Frollo's soldiers.

"The soldiers are here," Johann the owner of the house, cried. "You must flee!"

"Hide our children please!" Sadria cried.

"I'll help them!" Johann's wife cried. "Come with me children."

"Mama, Papa," a little girl with fear in her purple eyes cried. "Please come with us."

"Go on without us Malina," Ranon said.

"What?" the boy was shocked. "We're not leaving without you!"

"Casamir," He raised his voice. "You and your sister must leave together and hide somewhere in Paris and find the Court of Miracles."

"I'm sorry children," Sadria said. "We're doing this because we love you and we want to protect you two."

"Let us in the name of the law!" a deep voice yelled from outside.

Ranon and Sadria gave their children a quick hug.

"Take this Malina," Sadria removed an amethyst pendant from her neck and wrapped it around the little girl's neck. "Your father and I love you with all our hearts. But you remember about kindness and look deep into the souls of people and know who they truly are."

"My son, Casamir," Ranon gave his son his dagger. "Use this dagger for protection and always protect your sister."

"I promise Papa," Sadria kissed her daughter and son and they looked at their children one more time.

"Follow me," Johann's wife led the children to a secret passage. The children ran through the passage and opened the secret door, and fled from the house as they saw the soldiers raiding the house.

"Look there's two of them!" Malina and Casamir gasped and without thinking they ran.

The children ran through the streets of Paris as they held their hands. Two soldiers were chasing after them they were both running from being caught.

"Keep running Malina," Casamir cried. "They're gaining on us!"

Malina couldn't keep up, her short legs were getting tired from running.

"I can't Casamir," Malina cried. "I'm so tired."

"Don't give up," Casamir came up with an idea. "Go into another way Malina, I'll distract the guards."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me Malina, I'll be fine, keep running and don't stop until you lose them."

Malina gave her brother a quick hug and ran down another passage. Malina kept running as long as her feet would carry her. Suddenly, two figures jumped out and pulled Malina in the shadows. Malina tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh, don't make a sound," a man's voice said. The soldiers passed by and they didn't see Malina hiding in the shadows with the strangers. Malina held her breath and her heart was pounding against her chest. When the coast was clear, Malina exhaled and her blood pressure went back to normal.

"It's ok," a girls voice said. "Don't worry, we mean no harm."

"Who are you?" Malina asked.

A girl around ten years old, showed her self in the light. She wore a green dress with golden jewelry. She had thick black hair and emerald green eyes.

"My name's Esmeralda and this is Clopin," A tall young man in his early twenties appeared, he wore a purple tunic, a purple hat, and long tight pants and black boots.

"What's your name little girl?" Clopin asked as he knelt down to her height.

"Malina," She started crying. "I got separated from my parents, they got taken by the soldiers, and I lost my brother."

Esmeralda wiped the child's tears with her thumbs, "It's okay Malina, we'll take you in."

"I don't know if I should trust you," Malina said. "You're strangers."

"Malina," Clopin said. "I understand that you have been through a terrible night, I promise you that Esmeralda and I will protect you."

Malina smiled and hugged Clopin, he was surprised, but he smiled and hugged her.

Clopin picked up Malina and carried her in his arms. Esmeralda and Clopin took the little girl to the Court of Miracles, a safe haven for the gypsies in Paris. As they walked, Malina fell asleep in Clopin's arms.

They went through the cemetery and went down a secret passage. They went through a sewer and came to a room filled with gypsies and caravans with small shops.

Clopin placed Malina in a soft bed and Esmeralda tucked her in. Malina was sleeping peacefully. Esmeralda sat next to her and watched Malina sleeping and she fell asleep next to her.

"I think I found a sister," Esmeralda said as she fell asleep.

* * *

I have did a little bit of rewriting of this beginning. But however I apologize that I had not posted this story, but I promise to post more soon.

I created Malina in creative writing class and I wanted to write "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" with another character. So I decided to put Malina in this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Dancing in the Streets

10 years later…

Malina, Esmeralda, Stefan, and Pitti walked though the streets of Paris to earn money. Esmeralda is twenty years old, at 5'8 feet tall and she had curly thick black raven hair, medium skin, thick eyebrows, red lips, and her emerald green eyes glittered in the sun light. Her hair was tied back with a pink ribbon, and she wore a white top that exposed her bare shoulders with a little bit of cleavage. She wore a teal and gold bodice around her waist. She had a purple skirt with a purple sarong. She had one hoop earring in her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and a matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle, Esmeralda's goat Djali walked with them jumping happily.

Malina is around 15 years old, she has tan skin, a round face, pink lips, around 5'2 feet tall, long wavy black hair that goes down to the middle of her back and purple eyes the color of an amethyst jewel. She wore a blue shirt with off the shoulder sleeves with pink translucent draping sleeves. She had a purple headband with a purple bow on the left side. She wore a pink corset with purple lacing, a red-violet skirt with a red-violet sarong. She wore golden hoop earrings, a golden necklace with a purple gem to match her eyes, a big golden bangle on her left wrist and two golden bracelets on her right wrist. She had a golden anklet on her left ankle.

Stefan was an overweight man wearing a green shirt exposing his belly, a dark green vest, and green pants, the pants on his right leg had light green and dark green strips while the left leg was mostly dark green. He had a green bandana on his head, two golden hoop earrings, and a green ribbon around his left wrist.

Pitti was a scrawny boy with dark brown hair, tan skin, with a loose red tunic and a purple scarf around his neck.

They founded a place in a corner of the streets of Paris by an abandoned fountain, hoping to earn money to support them. Pitti climbed up to the top of the wall to watch for soldiers.

"I'll keep a sharp eye for the soldiers," Pitti said. "When I whistle, that means run."

"That's good Pitti," Stefan said as he sat on the dried fountain with his horn. Esmeralda placed a worn out purple hat on the street, so peasants could fill it with money. She pulled out her tambourine and Malina pulled out her violin.

The gypsies started playing the music and people would walk by dropping gold coins in the hat. Djali started to dance around the hat and prance around.

One little girl was walking with her mother wanting to pet Djali. But the mother pulled her away scolding her, "Stay away child, they're gypsies! They'll steal us blind!"

Malina glared at the mother telling her daughter that gypsies are thieves. But some gypsies' may be stealers, but not all are stealers, they are very kind. She went back to her violin playing and smiled as a tall man with blond hair, fair skin, and navy blue eyes walked by with a male slender white horse. He was wearing golden goatee, gold armor with a blue cape, brown gloves, and brown boots. He stopped and tossed some gold coins in the worn hat with Djali dancing around it.

"Merci Monsieur," Malina said as she played.

The man smiled at Malina. He looked at Esmeralda as she danced and she enamored him. She played her tambourine and smiled as she danced.

Pitti whistled and he hid behind the wall. Esmeralda, Malina, and Stefan stopped playing and gasped, the soldiers were coming.

As Esmeralda and Malina ran, Djali grabbed the hat holding the gold coins but spilled them and bleated causing Esmeralda and Malina to stop.

"Esmeralda!" Malina cried. "The money!"

Esmeralda and Malina ran back as Stefan ran off, she and Malina knelt down to pick up the coins, but two soldiers were towering over them.

"All right gypsies," one soldier with the brown mustache said as he tried to pull the hat away from Esmeralda. "Where'd you get the money?"

"For your information we earned it," Esmeralda said sternly as she pulled it back and got it free.

"By dancing and playing my music," Malina said.

"Gypsies don't earn money," the soldier said and he placed his hands on Malina's shoulders hard.

"You're stealing," the other soldier with a low voice said as he grabbed Esmeralda by the shoulders.

"You'd know a lot about stealing," Esmeralda said.

"We would never steal," Malina snapped.

"Trouble makers," the soldier with the mustache pulled the hat away but Esmeralda pulled it back and kicked him in the face. Malina broke free and grabbed the remaining coins.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down," the other soldier said. Djali charged at the bald soldier and hit in the gut and kicked the soldier with the mustache.

"Let's get out of here," Malina cried.

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali ran away from the soldiers and hid behind a corner. The soldiers tried to chase them but the man with the blond hair pulled his horse causing the soldiers to trip and the one with the mustache landed in a puddle.

"Achilles! Sit!" the man commanded his horse and Achilles sat on the soldier. The peasants started laughing hard. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere."

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali looked out of the corner and giggled. They ran to make sure the guards don't catch them.

"Come on Djali," Esmeralda said. Djali got onto her back and placed a pipe in his mouth. Malina threw a dark blue cloak over Esmeralda and a cane. Malina grabbed her own cane and dark purple cloak and threw it over her body. They got into the posture of old people and they both sat near a wall with the hat.

As they sat, the soldiers and the man with Achilles walked by and he dropped four coins in the hat. Esmeralda lowered her head. As they passed, Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali removed their hoods and looked at the man.

* * *

They caught up with Stefan and Pitti and they found another place to play their music. Esmeralda danced as she played her tambourine and Malina played her violin, many people stood by to watch the gypsies play their music and get entertained. Then horns and music were played in the distance, announcing the Festival of Fools, the day where the peasants and gypsies gather to have fun and dance. The Festival of Fools was held near the Notre Dame Cathedral.

"Well Malina, it's time for us to get ready and entertain," Esmeralda said, Malina took her hand and they walked to the open square and founded their dressing tent. They saw people being cheerful and pulling up tents and get food and shops ready.

Malina and Esmeralda were looking forward to performing everyone.

"Oui, the Feast of Fools is so fun!" Malina said she was looking forward to having a great time.


	3. Chapter 2: The Feast of Fools

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I wrote some other chapters for my other stories to finish! But I'm glad I found the energy to write more on this story, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" was my favorite movie as a kid and I was born around that year it came out. I hope to post more of my stories soon, including this one.** **Enjoy this story and review!**

* * *

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djaili were in their own tent and they were busy getting ready for their performance.

Esmeralda wore a green robe, and Malina wore a magenta robe. They heard many people walking to the festival and looked around in shops and danced to the music.

Malina peeped out and saw the Cathedral of Notre Dame, Malina heard that this place severed as a sanctuary for outsiders. A place filled with peace, beauty, and wonder.

Esmeralda stood behind the curtain as she took off her dress and put on the robe. Malina looked in the mirror and placed on her makeup. They heard singing outside from the Parisians and Gypsies.

" _Come one, come all!_

 _Leave your looms and milking stools_

 _Coop the hens and pen the mules_

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Close the churches and the schools_

 _It's the day for breaking rules_

 _Come and join the feast of….."_

" _Fools!"_ Clopin yelled as he appeared from the suit of a man and started laughing and danced with various people.

" _Once a year we throw a party here in town._

 _Once a year, we turn all parties upside down!_

 _Every man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown._

 _Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day!_

 _It's the day the devil in us gets released._

 _It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

 _Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"_

" _Topsy Turvy!"_ The crowd sang.

" _Ev'rything is upsy daysy!"_ Clopin sang.

" _Topsy Turvy!"_

" _Everything is acting crazy!"_ Clopin sang.

" _Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

 _That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"_

As Malina was applying her eyeliner, a stranger wearing a black cloak stumbled into the tent clumsily and pulled the curtain where Esmeralda was undressing herself.

"Whoa!" Malina cried as she stabbed her eyeliner in her eye. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Esmeralda pulled the robe around her shoulder to cover herself and looked at the stranger. "Are you all right?"

"You okay there man?" Malina asked as she dabbed a wet washcloth on her eye where she stabbed her eyeliner.

"I didn't mean to," he stammered. "I'm sorry."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Esmeralda asked as she walked towards him. "Here, here, let's see."

"No, no, no!" he cried timidly as he tried to keep the hood on.

As Esmeralda uncovered the stranger's hood, it was a young man in his early twenties. Malina held in her gasp at the sight.

He had a deformed face, with a wart over his right eye, with pale skin and buck-teeth. He wore a green tunic, brown pants, and black shoes. But his voice was sweet and kind.

Djali sneered at him in disgust, but Esmeralda didn't flinch.

"See," Esmeralda smiled. "No harm done." She led Quasimodo out of the tent while Djali glared at him. "Just try to be a little more careful."

"Now Djali," Malina said. "That's no way to treat visitors."

"I… I… I… will," the young man stammered.

"By the way," Esmeralda said as she smiled. "Great mask!"

"I like it too," Malina said as she smiled. "But what's your name?"

"Quasimodo," he said.

"That's a nice name," Malina said. "I'm Malina, and this is Esmeralda. We'll talk later, we have to get ready for our performance. Enjoy the festival!"

She then closed the opening of the tent and got back to getting dressed.

"You know Esmeralda," Malina said. "I don't think it's a mask. His face looks real."

"Oh Malina," Esmeralda said. "Sometimes looks can be deceiving, and I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna pull him up on the stage when they announce the King of Fools."

"I don't know about this, but okay," Malina picked up her violin and warmed her instrument up for her act.

" _Topsy Turvy!"_ the crowd sang.

" _Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"_ Clopin sang with the crowd.

" _Topsy Turvy!_

 _Join the bums and thieves and scrumpets_

 _Streaming in from Chartres to Calais!"_

" _Scury knaves are scurvy,_

 _On the sixth of Januervy!"_

 _All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!"_

After Malina finished warming up, she looked out of the tent and saw the soldier with other guards pulling a carriage transporting the Minister of Justice, Judge Claude Frollo. He was an old man with white hair, and thick black eyebrows with gray eyes. He wore black robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached and shoulder pads with red stripes. On each of his finger were three rings, two on his right hand and one the left in the colors of red, green, and blue. The sight of him makes Malina sick in her stomach. She heard that this man was evil and cruel, and despises all gypsies.

" _Come one! Come all!"_ Clopin sang as Frollo sat on his throne underneath his tent.

" _Hurry, hurry, here's your chance,_

 _See the myst'ry and romance,"_ Clopin bugged Frollo and threw confetti on him, but Frollo brushed it off in annoyance.

She, Esmeralda, and Djali ran towards the stage and Esmeralda hid underneath the trap door.

"Good luck Esmeralda!" Malina said.

" _Come one, come all!"_ Clopin sang as he got on the stage.

" _See the finest the girl in France,_

 _Make an entrance to entrance_

 _Dance La Esmeralda!_

 _Dance!"_

From the poof of red smoke, Esmeralda appeared on the stage with a tight red dress with a purple sash and short purple sleeves, on her thick hair was a golden crown with a red jewel with a circlet with a red Hindu dot. Many men smiled as they stared at her beauty and grace, she started to dance and prance on the stage as she pulled out a purple sash with a golden moon, sun and stars.

She then leapt across the stage like a deer with grace as the men oohed her. She then danced on the table where men were drinking beer, and she made her way over to the dark tent where Frollo was sitting on his throne.

She leaned into him and wrapped the purple sash around his neck. Esmeralda gave him a peck on the nose and pulled down his hat. She then ran back to the stage and continued her dance, she spun around and did a front flip as she landed she did a full split and gave someone a wink.

A guard with a dumb smile stared at her as she grabbed his spear and she dug it in the stage. She spun herself around and then wrapped her leg around it as she leaned back. The crowd was cheering and whistling loudly as Esmeralda finished her dance and did a nod at the end.

Everyone clapped and cheered wildly for Esmeralda's dance and threw coins to her even the blond soldier threw a coin at her. Clopin came on the stage to announce Malina.

"And now, that is not all," Clopin smiled and cleared his throat. "Here is another girl who is the finest violinist in France. So play La Malina, play!"

Malina appeared on the stage with a poof of smoke wearing a dark pink dress, with white sleeves and a white sash. She even wore a crown with a purple jewel similar to Esmeralda's crown. She had her violin in her hands she stood still and placed the end of the violin on her shoulder.

She placed the bow on the strings and she started to play a song. The violin played slowly and the sweet music filled the air. Esmeralda knew Malina's sweet violin music could enamor many men to fall in love with it. She then played higher with slower notes and then played faster. The pacing grew faster as she started her dance and then played the pace faster and faster.

She ended her song and dance as she landed on the ground with her legs crossed and she was grinning at the wild audience cheering at her. The crowd threw her gold coins as Malina smiled bowed and curtsied. Esmeralda and Clopin came up to the stage and Clopin did another announcement.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," Clopin announced before he introduced in song, "The piece de resistance!"

" _Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for!_

 _Here it is, you know exactly what's in store!_

 _Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore!"_ He placed his hands on his sides.

" _Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"_

"You all remember last year's king?" he asked. In the crowd, the last year's king was carried on shoulders and lets out a loud burp. Many men wearing masks climbed up onto the stage hoping to be crowned king.

" _So make a face that's horrible and frightening!_

 _Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

 _For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!_

 _Why?"_

" _Topsy Turvy!"_

" _Ugly folks, forget your shyness!"_

"Come up man," Malina said as she and Esmeralda pulled up Quasimodo from the ground up to the stage and placed him in the back of the line.

" _Topsy turvy!"_

" _You could soon be called your Highness!"_ Esmeralda and Malina ran to the front of the line with Djali nearby, to pull of the masks.

" _Push your foulest features on display!_

 _Be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!"_

Esmeralda ripped off the first mask with one man making an ugly face. The crowd booed at him and Djali head-butted him off the stage landing in a puddle, each man tried to make an ugly face, as they get their masks removed. Each ended up getting kicked off the stage by Djali.

As they pulled up Quasimodo, Esmeralda grabbed his mask and pulled it off, but it would not come off.

Esmeralda gasped in shock and surprise and realized it's not really a mask. The crowd was surprised and horrified to see such a deformed face from a young man.

"That's no mask!" a man exclaimed.

"It's his face!" a woman cried.

"He's hideous!" another woman exclaimed.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" another man said.

"I knew it!" Malina muttered. "I knew it! His face is real!"

Quasimodo looked down in despair as the people called his face hideous and ugly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Clopin was still cheerful and wanted the festival to stay happy. "Don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

Clopin placed a crown on Quasimodo's head and three men lifted him onto their shoulder's as Clopin sang and marched. The crowd once again cheered and sang.

" _Once a year, we throw a party here in town,"_ the crowd sang.

"Hail to the king!"Clopin sang.

" _Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down!"_

Oh what a king!" Clopin exclaimed.

Quasimodo was thrown on a throne carrier and was happier than ever.

" _Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown!"_ the crowd sang.

"Girls give a kiss!" said Clopin as two fair girls both kissed Quasimodo's cheeks.

" _Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!"_

"We've never had a king like this!" Clopin said.

" _And it's the day we do the tings that we deplore_

 _On the other three-hundred-and-sixty-four_

 _Once a year we love to drop in,_

 _Where the beer is never stopping,_

 _For the chance to pop some popinjay_

 _And pick a king who'll put the top_

 _In… Topsy… Turvy…Day (Topsy Turvy)"_

 _"Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy topsy turvy day!"_

Malina and Esmeralda watched Quasimodo be cheered by everyone as a cape and specter were given to him as he was on the stage.

Esmeralda and Malina headed towards their tents to change into their regular clothes, from having a busy day at the festival.

(The tune Malina played is from Fiddler on the Roof during the overture, I thought it might fit in the tune.)


	4. Chapter 3: Humiliation Justice!

Malina and Esmeralda changed back into their normal clothes, and want to go back to the streets to play music and head back to the Court of Miracles.

Malina heard cruel laughing outside of the tent and saw Quasimodo being tied down by ropes and was jeered by the crowd. They were throwing food at him.

"What the?" Malina was horrified and she ran back in to tell Esmeralda. "Esmeralda! That poor boy that's been crowned the King of Fools is being humiliated!"

"What?" Esmeralda looked out of the tent as she removed her crown and was completely horrified.

"I have to stop this!" Esmeralda was filled with guilt, and she ran threw the crown towards the stage.

"Esmeralda! Wait!" Malina chased after her. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"This is all my fault," Esmeralda said. "I shouldn't have pulled him up on the stage if I knew who he really was."

Esmeralda and Malina rushed threw the crowd. Esmeralda got to the stairs and gave out her glare at the crowd.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Everyone stopped and gasped. Esmeralda went up the stairs to Quasimodo. Malina went up with her, Quasimodo looked at them with fear in his green eyes.

Esmeralda removed the sarong around her waist and slowly came to him.

"Don't be afraid," she said gently. Quasimodo flinched in fear.

"I'm sorry," Esmeralda said sadly and knelt down next to Quasimodo. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She used her sarong to wipe the food off of Quasimodo's face.

Malina came up to Quasimodo and knelt next to him. She placed her hands tenderly on his face and stroked his red hair.

"Sorry man," Malina said. "I wish we'd stop this sooner." She stood up and glared at the crowd. They crowd stood in fear as Malina angrily glared at them.

"Shame on all of you!" Malina yelled. "Treating this boy and torturing him is fun to you. But for us that was rude! More than that, it was cruel and you have such cruel and disrespectful hearts! So never do it again, understand?"

The crowd gasped at the younger gypsy girl's temper and slowly nodded.

"You! Gypsy girls!" Esmeralda and Malina turned and saw Frollo pointing at them. He was very angry. "Get down at once!"

"Yes, Your Honor," Esmeralda said as she tied the sarong around her waist. "Just as soon as my sister and I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

"Free him Esmeralda!" Malina whispered as she glared at Frollo.

Esmeralda glared at Frollo, and grabbed a dagger from her leg and cut Quasimodo's ropes freeing him. Everyone gasped at Esmeralda for freeing the hunchback.

"How dare you defy me?" Frollo yelled angrily.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people and my sister." Esmeralda yelled as Malina removed Quasimodo's ropes. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in most in need of your help!"

"You can be such a selfish stupid head and you don't care about helping the outcasts including this boy!" Malina yelled.

"Silence!" Frollo screamed as he stood up.

"JUSTICE!" Esmeralda and Malina screamed raising their fists in the air.

Everyone gasped as the gypsy girls stood up to Frollo. They helped up Quasimodo on the wheel.

"Don't listen to him man," Malina said to Quasimodo.

"Mark my words gypsies!" Frollo warned. "You two will pay for this insolence!"

"And where might 'his master' be who begged for help to stop this torture? You are nothing but a rude, selfish, neglectful, incompetent, and blithering nitwit and a man with a cold black heart!"

"Hold your tongue!" Frollo snapped at Malina. "I'd rather hear you be silent!"

"Then it appears we crowned the wrong fool." Esmeralda gave a bow and she picked up the crown. "The only fool Malina and I see is you!" Esmeralda threw the crown towards his throne.

In the crowd Djali blew a raspberry at Frollo and Malina made a funny face at him.

Frollo couldn't take this anymore and he turned to the Captain.

"Captain Phoebus! Arrest them!"

The soldier with the blond hair known as Phoebus signaled the soldiers on their horses to ride up to the stage, Esmeralda and Malina counted them as they surrounded them.

"Now let's see here, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, so there's ten of you and two of us. What's a poor girl to do?" Esmeralda pulled a handkerchief from her shirt and started crying.

"Yeah, what can a little sister do? Cry or something?" Malina pulled out a handkerchief and started to cry with Esmeralda. They both blew their noses and they were two big puffs of smoke and they were gone. They both ran to the stage with vegetables and masks.

Frollo gasped. "Witchcraft!"

"Oh boys!" Esmeralda called. "Over here!"

Frollo, Phoebus, and Achilles turned to the voices and their faces were in shock.

"Yoo-hoo!" Malina called.

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali were on another stage where they do executions. Their heads were on top of vegetables carved to heads. Esmeralda and Malina grinned widely and fluttered their eyelashes.

"There they are! Get them!" The girls and the goat turned their heads towards the guards they encountered earlier. They ran off the stage and land on the lower stage. They jumped into the crowd of people. The crowd carried the girls and the goat as they waved to the guards.

The guards jumped off the stage, but the crowd cleared and the landed on the street. The crowd flipped the girls and the goat over and they landed on their feet.

Three guards ran towards them, and Esmeralda jumped on the cage holding an old man and knocked them over. The link to the post holding the cage broke and Esmeralda ran on the cage while it rolled with Malina and Djali running ahead. They ran towards a legless man sitting on a scooter and used his hands to move faster.

Malina and Djali jumped on the scooter behind the man as Esmeralda ran on the cage. The man looked back and Djali and Malina smiled at him.

Then Esmeralda jumped on the scooter and held onto Malina, the cage rolled away and four soldiers chased after them, but an acrobat on stilts stopped them and kicked them high giving them crazy screams.

The man, Djali, Malina, and Esmeralda smiled at the sight and looked ahead and they flew over a wheel barrel over the guards and the cage rolled over the soldiers. The cage broke and the old man was free.

"I'm free! I'm free!" he cried and his bare foot tripped over the bar of the cage and fell in the pillory. "Dang it!"

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali ran towards a man on stilts with a soldier chasing them on his horse. Djali sat and Malina leaped off of the goat and pulled the acrobat's pants down and the soldier was trapped in the pants and was thrown into the distance as if he was a rock being shot from a slingshot.

The soldier's helmet landed on Malina's head as it spun. She took it off and bowed as the crowd cheered. She saw three soldiers on horses coming towards her and she threw the helmet as if it were a disc at the soldiers and they were knocked off and Phoebus ducked as it sliced a banner in half.

"What a girl!" he said. "And what a woman!"

Two more soldiers chased after the girls and the goat on their horses as they ran towards Frollo's throne. A man on a tightrope whistled and dropped a pole on the soldiers. They ran straight to Frollo and destroyed his tent. Frollo got out of the tent and glared at the girls as the crowd cheered.

The two men on stilts grabbed Esmeralda and Malina by the hands and pulled them up to the top of the roof. One man on the stilts held Djali underneath his arm. They both bowed and Esmeralda spun a red violet cloth around herself and Djali. Malina spun a sky blue cloth around herself and both she and Esmeralda disappeared. The music ended and the crowd cheered. Then it started to rain.

Frollo mounted on his horse as he glared at Quasimodo.

"Find the gypsy girls Captain," he said. "I want them alive."

"Yes sir," Phoebus said. "Search the area men, find the gypsy girls and do not harm them."

Esmeralda and Malina ran into their tent and got into their disguises.

Esmeralda had Djali on her back with the dark blue cloak covering her. Malina wore a dark purple cloak covering her too, and grabbed their canes.

As they walked, they saw Frollo glaring at Quasimodo and could not hear what he was saying to the old man. Quasimodo slowly walked back to the cathedral as people backed away from him.

"Quick Malina," Esmeralda whispered. "To the Cathedral."

They walked near Phoebus and the soldiers on their horses. Malina peeped from her hood to look at Phoebus, before he could see her, she immediately pulled hood. They walked towards Notre Dame, Esmeralda and Malina went in the opened door and Malina closed the door.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prayer

Esmeralda and Malina removed their cloaks and were in awe as they stared at the interior of Notre Dame, they could hear voices singing as they echoed in the sanctuary.

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali walked around as they stared around in wonder as if they felt safe and sound from the soldiers.

Malina's stomach turned into knots as if she felt they were being followed as she heard footsteps. Esmeralda then grab an object from behind her back and threw whoever it was on the floor.

It was Phoebus.

Malina glared angrily at the soldier.

"You!" Esmeralda snapped at the sight of Phoebus as she pointed his sword near his throat.

"You miserable earthworm!" Malina snapped. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Easy, easy," he said. "I just shaved this morning."

"Oh really?" Esmeralda asked sarcastically. "You missed a spot."

"All right, just calm you two and give me a chance to apologize."

"For what?" Esmeralda snapped.

Phoebus kicked Esmeralda's feet and shoved her to the ground as he grabbed his sword.

"That for example," he said.

"You sneaky son of a…" Esmeralda growled angrily as she clutched her fist.

"Ah-ah-ah," Phoebus scolded her. "Watch it, your in a church."

Malina giggled at Esmeralda almost swearing in the church.

"Are you always this charming?" Esmeralda asked as she grabbed a long candle stand. "Or am I just lucky?"

Esmeralda swung her candle stand as Phoebus blocked it with his sword and admired her as they fought.

"Candlelight, privacy, music," Phoebus laughed as he bowed. "Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man!"

"Funny!" Esmeralda smiled as then glared as she shoved Phoebus. "I was going to say the same thing about you!"

Malina tried to hold in her laughter as the soldier flirted with her sister.

"That's hitting a little below the belt don't you think?" Phoebus asked.

"No, this is!" Esmeralda tried to swing the candle stand near the private area of the soldier and Phoebus blocked it and Esmeralda hit him on the head and he shook it.

"Touché!" Phoebus smiled.

"Is that all you got?" Malina asked.

Djali head-butted Phoebus in the chest, but his armor blocked the horns from hurting him. Djali backed off slowly as he angrily glared at Phoebus.

"Oof, didn't know you had a kid."

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers," Esmeralda said.

"Djali's very feisty," Malina said.

"And I noticed. Uh, permit me I'm Phoebus. It means 'sun god.""

Esmeralda and Malina looked at each other and Djali with a not so sure look.

"I don't know about this," Malina whispered to Esmeralda.

"And you two are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda asked not trusting the soldier.

"It's called an introduction," Phoebus said as he put his sword away.

"You're not arresting us?" Malina asked.

"Not as long as you two are in here, I can't."

"You're not at all like the other soldiers," Esmeralda said as she put the candle stand down.

Malina nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," said Phoebus.

"So if you're not going to arrest us," Esmeralda said. "What do you want?"

"I'd settle for your names," he said.

"Esmeralda," she smiled.

"I'm Malina," the younger gypsy said. Djali was still glaring and looked at the two gypsies.

"Beautiful," Phoebus said. "Much better than Phoebus, anyway."

"Oh Phoebus," Malina said. "About what you did earlier with those two soldiers…. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Phoebus smiled at Malina.

Esmeralda and Phoebus looked at each other, and Malina could sense that their maybe love growing between them as they got closer inch by inch.

The heavy door swung open and they turned their heads towards the voice.

"Good work Captain," Frollo came in with his soldiers. "Now arrest the gypsies."

Djali bleated and hid behind Esmeralda.

"Claim sanctuary," Phoebus whispered to them.

Esmeralda and Malina glared at him.

"Say it!" he hissed.

"You tricked us!" Esmeralda hissed.

"You idiot!" Malina snapped.

"I'm waiting, Captain!"

"I'm sorry sir," Phoebus turned to the Judge. "The gypsy girls claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

"Then drag them outside and…."

"Frollo! You will not touch them!" an elderly voice said. Esmeralda and Malina turned to the voice and saw the Archdeacon walking towards them. He turned to the gypsies and said to them gently. "Don't worry, Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Malina looked at Frollo and he was glaring at them. She knew he would not accept this. He signaled the guards to leave and he followed them, but Malina saw Frollo going behind a pillar.

As the Archdeacon led Phoebus outside, Djali ran up to Phoebus and charged at him two times in the butt.

"All right, all right," Phoebus said to the goat. "I'm going!"

Esmeralda and Malina laughed at Djali shoving the jerk outside. Suddenly, Esmeralda gasped and Malina whipped behind and saw Frollo grasping Esmeralda's arm behind her back and leaned his head into her raven hair and neck.

"You think you and the other one have outwitted me," Frollo said. "But I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"Why you..." Malina ran towards Frollo to tackle him, but Frollo pushed Malina in the chest and she landed on the cold marble floor, almost hitting her head. She sat up and saw Frollo sniffing her sister's thick hair.

"What are you doing?" Esmeralda asked angrily.

"I was just imagining a rope," Frollo's hand caressed her neck. "Around that beautiful neck."

Malina glared angrily at Frollo at what he said.

Esmeralda broke free from his grip and faced him.

"I know what you're imaging," Esmeralda glared at him as she helped Malina up to her feet.

"Such a clever witch," Frollo said. "So typical of your kind and friend to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts."

"You are such an insane psycho!" Malina growled.

Frollo gave Malina a harsh look that the young gypsy stopped glaring at him and her face was changed to fear.

"I will not hear another insult from you!" Frollo snapped as his face was close to Malina's face. But he then backed away.

"Well, no matter," Frollo walked towards the doors. "You two have chosen a magnificent prison but it is a prison, nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and both of you are mine."

After closing the door, Esmeralda and Malina ran towards it. As Esmeralda opened the door, she and Malina saw soldiers outside as it was still raining.

"Frollo's orders!" One soldier on a horse said. "Post a guard at every door."

Esmeralda slammed the door, and she laid herself on the door and slid down to sit on the floor. Malina and Djali sat near her.

"What are we going to do Esmeralda?" Malina said. "We can't stay in here forever, how could Frollo call this holy place a prison. I'm scared if we get caught."

"Don't worry Malina and Djali, but for one thing," Esmeralda said. "If Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong."

"Don't act so rashly children," the Archdeacon said as he lit candles on a candle stand. "You and your friend created..." he chuckled. "Quite a stir at the festival," he turned to them. "But it would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger."

"But you saw what he did out there," Esmeralda said as she stood up with Malina. "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy?"

"Why didn't Frollo stop all of this before it got worse?" Malina asked. "If Esmeralda and I knew who he was, we would've never pulled him up on the stage and none of this would have happened."

"I thought if just one or two people could stand up to him, then…" Esmeralda sighed. "What do they have against people who are different anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself," the Archdeacon said as he, the girls and Djaili started to walk.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure," Malina said as the Archdeacon chuckled.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can," the Archdeacon said as he walked away. Esmeralda and Malina walked to a corner, and looked at the parishioners kneeling at the pews saying prayers.

" _I don't know if you can hear me,"_ Esmeralda sang as she looked away.

" _Or if you're even there,"_ she and Malina walked towards the statue of the Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus.

" _I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer,"_ Esmeralda sang.

" _Yes I know I'm just an outcast,"_ Malina sang.

 _I shouldn't speak to You."_

Esmeralda than joined in the song with Malina.

" _Still I see Your face and wonder,_

 _Were You once an outcast too?"_

Esmeralda and Malina then walked through the rows of glowing candles as they continued their prayer.

" _God help the outcasts,_

 _Hungry from birth,_

 _Show them the mercy,_

 _They don't find on earth._

 _God help my people,_

 _They look to You still,_

 _God help the outcasts,_

 _Or nobody will."_

Esmeralda and Malina kept walking as the nobility and parishioners walked in the other direction saying different prayers to be blessed and their shadow's danced on the girls.

" _I ask for wealth,_

 _I ask for fame,_

 _I ask for glory to shine on my name."_

" _I ask for love,"_ a wealthy elderly woman sang as the other nobles join in and raised their arms to the stain glass window of Jesus and the Apostles.

" _I can possess!_

 _I ask for God and his angels_

 _To bless me!"_

" _I ask for nothing,"_ Malina sang as she leaned against a carved wooden wall.

 _"I can get by._

 _But I know so many less lucky than I."_

" _Please help my people,"_ Esmeralda sang as she and Malina walked.

" _The poor and down trod."_

Malina joined in as they walked towards the rose window as the sun shone through as they stood near the sunlight.

" _I thought we all were,_

 _The Children of God,_

 _God Help the Outcasts,_

 _Children of God."_

Their voices echoed through the cathedral as their prayer ended. Djali walked towards them and Esmeralda and Malina hugged each other and Djali as they smiled. They knew that someday their prayer will be answered.

* * *

 **I finally finished this chapter, my favorite part of the movie is when Esmeralda was singing "God Help The Outcasts," it's my favorite song from the movie. I also sang it as a solo for the first Ogni Voce choir to support the Special Olympics at my high school when we were singing Disney as a theme.**

 **In fact, I was in Paris last summer with my sister and we visited Notre Dame. The inside was beautiful and so were the stain glass windows and the history. We climbed up the 387 steps of the stairs to the bell towers and it had an amazing view and we could see the Eiffel Tower and we saw the gargoyles. The bells were ringing in the North bell tower, but we went inside the South bell tower and saw the bells. Then, we went to the top of the South bell tower and it had a more beautiful amazing view, like Esmeralda said in the next chapter, "I could stay up here forever," that was exactly my reaction as I looked at the view of the City of Love.**

 **I will post the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Strong Friendship

"You! Bell ringer!" an angry male voice yelled. "What are you doing down here?"

Then there was a gasp and a clanging. Malina, Esmeralda, and Djali turned sharply to see Quasimodo stumbling into a candlestick and he immediately ran away as the Parishioner reprimanded him. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"Wait!" Esmeralda cried and followed after him to the staircase. "I'd like to talk to you!" Quasimodo did not stop and he kept running away from the Gypsy girl.

"Please don't go!" Malina cried as she followed after Esmeralda with Djali following behind her. They ran up the stairs and came up to the balcony, the rain stopped and the sun was out again. Malina slowed down to rest her legs, she panted from climbing up the long staircase. She watched Esmeralda coming into the door of the North Bell Tower, and the younger girl and Djali followed after her.

"There you are," Esmeralda said breathlessly as she caught up with Quasimodo, and Malina and Djali appeared in the doorway. "I was afraid I lost you."

Quasimodo turned back to face her and her young friend.

"Yes. Well, I um…" Quasimodo stammered nervously as he looked at them. "I have chores to do. I-I-I-It was nice seeing you guys… again."

He groaned in frustration and ran up the ladder.

"No wait!" Esmeralda cried.

Malina and Djali looked at the gargoyles and one fat gargoyle came to life, making puckering kissy sounds.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, she rubbed them and looked back to see the gargoyle turned back to a statue. Djali also shook his head and looked back at the statue.

They both turned away and followed up the ladders and heard their friend apologizing to the Hunchback.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon," she said as she climbed up the ladders after Quasimodo. "Malina and I had no idea who you were." She climbed up the next ladder, and the young girl climbed after her. "I would never in all my life have pulled you… up on the…"

Malina caught up with Esmeralda and she was surprised when she saw what was up on the platform, Esmeralda was lost in words. Malina never saw a room as beautiful than the caravans back at the Court of Miracles.

"Stage." Esmeralda finished. She, Malina, and Djali looked around in amazement. "What is this place?"

"This… this is where I live," Quasimodo said.

"Wow," Malina said. "This is your home?"

"Yes," Quasimodo said. Esmeralda and Malina came up to the table where a replica of Paris stood.

"Did you make all of these things yourself?" Esmeralda asked as she smiled and looked at his work of art.

"Most of them," he answered.

"Cool," Malina said as she looked at each figurine and picked up one that looked like Quasimodo.

"This is beautiful," Esmeralda said as she fingered the mobile and looked at each figurine and chuckled. "Oh, if I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"Especially find me playing my music," Malina said.

"But you are a wonderful dancer and an amazing musician," Quasimodo said.

"Merci," Malina said.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway," Esmeralda shrugged. She then noticed a cloth was covering something up. "What's this?"

"Oh no!" Quasimodo jumped from his hiding spot and came over to the Gypsy girls. "Please, I'm not finished! I still have to paint them."

But Esmeralda removed the cloth to see two unpainted figurines and she recognized them immediately.

"It's the blacksmith!" she said grinning. "And the baker!"

Djali looked at each figurine until he saw the shepherd with a flock of sheep. He then started to eat a sheep.

Malina then saw a figurine of Frollo, and she picked it up and looked at it. Her small tan finger touched the hardness of the wood.

 _I wonder why Quasimodo would carve this evil man._

"You're a surprising person Quasimodo," Esmeralda said as she looked around. "Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself?"

"It's quite surprising," Malina said.

"Well, it's not just me," he said as he rubbed his hands. "There's the gargoyles, and," he then gestured to the rafter. "And of course the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, of course," Esmeralda said. "Wouldn't we Djali and Malina?"

"Yes," Malina said smiling. "I've always wanted to see what the bells looked like."

Djali then slurped the figurine of the shepherd in his mouth.

"Follow me," Quasimodo said as he climbed up the stairs and led the girls and goat. "I'll introduce you."

Esmeralda and Malina climbed up the ladder and saw all the bells lined up.

"I never knew there were so many," Esmeralda replied, impressed by the sight.

"I never knew they'd be so huge!" Malina exclaimed.

"That's little Sophia," Quasimodo said as he introduced the first bell. He then swung across three bells that were lined up together. "And Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie, and Louise-Maire. Triplets, you know."

"And who is this?" Esmeralda asked as she and Malina walked underneath the large bell.

"Big Marie," he answered as he landed.

"HELLOOOOOO!" Esmeralda and Malina called out as they went underneath the bell as it echoed.

"She likes you," Quasimodo replied as he came underneath the bell. They came from out of the bell and the man asked them again. "Would you like to see more?"

"Yes," Malina said.

"How about it Djali?" Esmeralda asked the goat. Djali let out a loud burp and it echoed in the bell, causing him to jump.

"We'd love to," Esmeralda said.

"Good," Quasimodo smiled. "I saved the best for last."

He led the girls and the goat up another ladder towards the rooftop, and he gestured them to the balcony. They came up the railing and gasped at the sight. There was a beautiful sunset glowing over the city and the river Seine.

In all her life, Malina had never seen such a beautiful sunset before. She gazed as if she were in Heaven.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this," Esmeralda said as she kept staring at the sunset. "I could stay up here forever."

"Me too," Malina said as she sighed.

Quasimodo leaned over the rail and looked at the girls.

"You could, you know," he said.

"No, I couldn't," Esmeralda said as shaking her head and looking away.

"Neither can I," Malina said remembering that this cathedral is a prison.

"Oh, yes. You have sanctuary."

"But not freedom," Esmeralda folded her arms. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"We're just trap like rats," Malina replied, remembering what Frollo said to them earlier.

"But you guys are not at all like other Gypsies," Quasimodo said. "They are…. Evil."

"Who told you that?" Esmeralda asked as she and Malina looked back as they came to the roof with Djali.

"My master, Frollo," the Hunchback answered as he came off of the railing and walked towards the girls and sat next to them on the roof. "He raised me."

"Frollo?" Malina raised her eyebrows. "Why would he tell you that?" And he raised you?

"How could such a cruel man have raised somebody like you?" Esmeralda asked filled with pity as she and her young friend sat with him.

"Cruel? Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know."

"He told you that?" Esmeralda asked.

"Look at me," Quasimodo said as he gestured his face.

The young gypsy girl and her friend looked at Quasimodo, and she did not find anything wrong with his face.

"Give me your hand," Esmeralda said as she held out her hands and took his own left hand.

"What?" Quasimodo asked.

"Just let me see," she insisted and looked over on the lines with her finger gliding over them. "Hm, a long life line," she looked over another line. "Oh and this one means you're shy."

She then looked over his palm and tried to find something on it.

"Hm, hm hm hmm, that's funny," she muttered.

"What?" the man asked.

"I don't see any," she replied and she kept looking at his palm.

"Any what?"

"Monster lines," Esmeralda replied as she looked at him. "Not a single one."

"Why don't I look at your other hand Quasimodo?" Malina asked.

Quasimodo held out his right hand, and Malina read the lines on the palm of his hand.

"I don't any monster line's on this hand too."

"Now you look at me," Esmeralda said as she showed her hand while Quasimodo looked at his own. "Do you think Malina and I are evil?"

"No! No, no, no!" Quasimodo took both of the girls' hands into his own. "You are both kind and good and…."

"And gypsies," Esmeralda finished. "And Frollo's wrong about the three of us."

"Maybe Frollo was lying about us after all," Malina said as she and Esmeralda stood up and looked over the railing fearing they will never be able to leave. The man came up next to them and thought for a moment.

"You girls helped me," Quasimodo said as he turned to Esmeralda and Malina and took their hands. "Now I will help you."

"But there's no way out," Esmeralda said worryingly. "There's soldiers at every door."

"We won't use a door."

"You mean, climb down?" she asked not believing him.

"Sure," said Quasimodo. "You carry him, and I'll carry you two."

"Okay," Esmeralda said.

Malina looked down and felt her stomach drop down in her gut, she felt dizzy from looking down.

"I don't know about this Quasimodo, I'm terrified of heights," the young girl said. "And I get really dizzy."

"Here," Esmeralda said as she wrapped a cloth around Malina's eyes.

"Thanks Esmeralda," she said as feeling safe.

"Come on Djali," the young woman said as Djali jumped into her arms and she wrapped a blindfold around him.

"Ready?" the Hunchback asked as he lifted both Esmeralda and Malina in his arms.

"Yes," they said

"Don't be afraid," Quasimodo said.

"I'm not afraid," Esmeralda said. Then Quasimodo jumped down and held onto a gargoyle. "Now, I'm afraid."

"The trick is not to look down," the Hunchback said. Malina suddenly heard Djali bleating in fright. She then lifted up her cloth and saw that it was a really long way down. The blood drained from her face and ice went up and down her spine, she immediately shut her eyes.

"You've done this before?" Esmeralda asked

"No," Quasi answered as he swung towards a wall and leaped across the heads of gargoyles. Malina opened her eyes to see what was going on, she and Esmeralda gasped as they were headed towards the edge that led to the side of the cathedral. Malina closed her eyes as they were about to jump. Quasimodo jumped to the other bell tower, the young girl held her scream in her throat, fearing that they'll die.

But the Hunchback grabbed another gargoyle and slowly climbed down the tower and landed on the roof. Malina sighed in relief.

"Wow, you're quite an acrobat," Esmeralda said as she patted Quasimodo's back.

"Thank you…" Quasimodo replied, but suddenly the roof single they stood on broke loose and they slid down the roof standing on the single and they screamed in fear. Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali slid down another rood and went down the waterspout on a flying buttress, the Hunchback grabbed onto a gargoyle at the edge before they could fly off and get killed.

The shingle soared over a group of soldiers and landed in the alley and a dog barked.

"Check the alley!" one soldier commanded as they went off to investigate. "This way!"

With the distraction, Quasimodo dropped down to each roof, with Esmeralda in one arm carrying Djali, and Malina holding onto his back. The Hunchback then swung to a gargoyle above a statue holding its' decapitated head.

Malina looked over to see that the mustached solider she and Esmeralda encountered earlier was coming towards them with a torch. Quasimodo stayed at the top of the statue and posed as its' head. Djali lies on the saint's severed head and stood still. Esmeralda stood up still in a praying pose and Malina kneeled in front of her and stood in a praying pose.

The soldier passed them and was out of sight soon. The four friends got out of their statue poses and felt safe.

The gypsy girls sat at the edge of the statue as the Hunchback hopped off and sat next to them.

"I hope I didn't scare you guys," he said.

"Not for an instance," Esmeralda said.

Djali groaned in relief hearing it was all over.

"It wasn't so bad," the young Gypsy girl said.

"I'll never forget you Esmeralda and Malina," Quasimodo said sadly. Esmeralda placed her slender hand on his cheek and he looked at her beautiful green eyes.

"Come with me and Malina," she said smiling.

"What?" Quasimodo cried.

"To the Court of Miracles," the Older Gypsy girl said. "Leave this place."

"You'll like it there," the young girl said. "And you'll be free from Frollo."

"Oh no, I'm never going back out there again. You two saw what happened today." The girls remembered what happened at the Feast of Fools and Quasi ended up getting tortured by the crowd. He touched a marble wall, "No, this is where I belong."

"All right, then we'll come to see you," Esmeralda said as she scooted near to Quasimodo as she smirked.

"Yes," Malina said. "We can see you, when we're safe from Frollo."

"Here?" Quasimodo said with a concern. "But the soldiers, and Frollo!"

"We'll come after sunset," Esmeralda suggested.

"But, at sunset I ring the evening mass," he stammered. "And-and after that, I clean the cloisters, and-and then I ring the vespers, and…"

The Gypsy girls just smiled at his stammering, and without a moment, Esmeralda gave Quasimodo a peck on the cheek, causing him to stop.

"Whatever's good for you," He said calmly with a smile.

"If you ever need sanctuary," Esmeralda said as she pulled out a necklace with charm from her thick hair and placed it around Quasimodo's neck. "This will show you the way."

"This will also help you find us where we live," Malina said.

"How?" Quasimodo asked as he looked at it.

"Just remember," Esmeralda said as the young girl joined in. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Quasimodo looked at them and hid the charm underneath his shirt. Suddenly, Djali bleated and an orange glow and voices were coming towards them; it was the soldiers.

"Hurry," Quasi said. "You must go."

Esmeralda nodded and she jumped over to an scaffolding and Djali jumped into her arms and slid down the rope with Quasimodo holding it.

"Oh, one more thing," Malina said as she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for helping us."

"You're welcome," the man smiled at the girl. He held the rope as she slid down with Esmeralda and Djali waiting for her. After landing, they took off into an alley and ran on the road near the river Seine and headed straight back to the Court of Miracles.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, and I now got back the** **energy to write this story! Enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Search

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali reached the Court of Miracles, and sighed in relief that they were safe. Clopin was relieved, that they were all right, but disappointed in them of what they did earlier on almost getting arrested. But nevertheless he was proud of them for standing up not only for Quasimodo, but for their people too.

"Be proud of your selves dears," he said as they walked through the streets. "I give you credit for standing up for that Bell ringer and to that no good demon Frollo."

"Thanks, Clopin," Esmeralda said. "I just hope doesn't figure out that we have escaped."

"Let's hope," Malina agreed.

They ate their dinner of roasted vegetables, bread, cooked fish, and chicken. Later on, Esmeralda and Malina decided to turn in early for the night. They got into the caravan and Esmeralda slept on the lower bunk with Djali, and Malina sleeps on the top bunk.

"Bon nuit Malina."

"Bon nuit Esmeralda."

As the Gypsy woman fell asleep, Malina gave a quick prayer.

"Dear God, I know this day was life changing since we met Quasimodo, I took my parent's promise to look beneath the exterior and learn how beautiful their souls are. Quasi does indeed have a beautiful soul and a kind, sweet voice. I can't believe the people would humiliate him at the Feast of Fools, I do not think I will never forgive them, for what they did was wrong. But I cannot stay angry at them forever. I hope that Frollo will never catch us. Thank you."

The young girl got under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the girl woke up and looked around her. She looked beneath her bunk and saw that Esmeralda and Djali were not in the bed. She threw off her blankets and climbed down. She exited the caravan and went to look for Esmeralda.

She saw her friend talking with Clopin and the other Gypsies. Esmeralda left the group and went towards her.

"Esmeralda?" Malina asked. "What's going on here?"

"We have to go back to the surface," she said.

"Why?"

"Clopin told me, that he heard form the other Gypsies that Frollo discovered that we have escaped Notre Dame. Now he's sending his soldiers all over Paris to find us, not only that, he's starting to arrest the Gypsies that were hiding and he's also arresting the innocent people that are helping them."

"Oh no!" Malina felt her heart sank deeper into her stomach. "What are we going to do?"

"There's only one choice, we have to find Quasimodo and see what Frollo is up to?"

"Esmeralda, this is dangerous!" the girl cried. "Frollo is going to catch us and maybe to something awful to us!"

"I know Malina," Esmeralda said as she placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "When Clopin and I first took you in ten years ago, I promised you that we'd protect you as long as we live. We have to make sure they are okay."

Malina thought for a moment and sighed.

"All right, we'll have to stay undercover."

The girls grabbed their cloaks and got into the poses of elderly people. Djali hopped onto of his mistress's back and smoked his pipe. They headed out of the catacombs and out of the cemetery with their sticks. The walked towards the countryside of France and stayed in their disguises so the soldiers and the villagers did not recognize him.

Esmeralda and Malina came to where Frollo was, the miller and his family were housed at a windmill and decided to give them a confrontation. The villagers stood away from the windmill and saw the commotion going on over there they were scared and felt sorry for the family. Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali were watching from the crowd in their disguises. The girls and the goat peeped from their hoods.

"Oh that poor miller!"

"He's never hurt anyone!"

"Frollo's gone mad," one villager said.

"What's going on here?" Malina whispered to a man. He turned to the girl and didn't see her face.

"Frollo's gone insane, he's been searching for the Gypsies; Esmeralda and Malina. He is a lunatic and now he's over obsessed with the older Gypsy, and probably wants the younger Gypsy's head, since they escaped the cathedral. Right now, he's questioning the Miller and his family about them, and the other Gypsies have been caught in the villagers' homes. The family is innocent, they'd never hurt anyone!"

"I know!" the girl cried. "I don't understand why he was made the ruler in the first place?"

"I guess that is what we get for standing up to him," Esmeralda said and shushed her, they watched as Frollo and Phoebus left the miller's cottage and shutting the door, with the poor miller and his family inside. The evil man locked the door with one of the guard's spears.

"Burn it!" Frollo commanded. After hearing him say that awful order, it caused Malina's blood to freeze like very cold ice in the winter. Esmeralda gasped next to her.

"What?!" Phoebus exclaimed. Frollo mounted his black horse and took a torch from a soldier.

"Until it smolders, these people are traitors and must be made examples of," he said as he handed the torch to the man.

"We all do respect, sir, but I was not trained to murder the innocent!"

"But you were trained to follow orders!" Frollo snapped.

The girl feared that Phoebus was going to burn the house, as he stepped back to a full barrel of water. But to her surprise, the soldier doused the flaming torch into the water barrel.

"Insolent coward!" Frollo growled. He grabbed another torch from the Oafish Soldier and set the roof on fire. Then the whole house was on fire! Phoebus avoided the falling rubble and heard the family screaming from inside.

Malina's heart pounded in her chest at the sight, the poor family would get killed!

Without wasting a moment, the man jumped through the window and into the burning building where the family was trapped.

Esmeralda, Malina, and Djali gasped and watched in fear to see Phoebus jumping into the building. Cries were heard and the soldier kicked the door down and carried the miller's children in his arms. The miller and his wife followed Phoebus out of the burning house, just as it got burnt to the ground.

Phoebus handed the boy to the miller and hugged him, and gave the baby to the miller's wife.

Malina and Esmeralda sighed in relief to see the family safe thanks to Phoebus.

"Thank you Phoebus," Esmeralda said. "You saved them."

"You did the right thing," Malina said. "Indeed."

Suddenly, the Brutish raised his sword and hit Phoebus on the head with the pommel, causing him to fall forward with his helmet falling off. He was then held down. The Oafish soldier lifted him up by the fronds as Frollo came over on his horse.

Malina gasped at what Frollo was going to do to the man.

"The sentence for insubordination is death," the man said evilly. "Such a pity. You threw away a promising career."

Phoebus looked up at Frollo.

"Consider it my highest honor, sir."

In the crowd, Malina bit her nails as she was to watch an execution on the soldier she thought was their enemy.

"On no you don't," the Gypsy woman sais as she bent down and picked up a nearby rock and laid it in her handkerchief. The Brutish soldier placed his sword above his head, getting ready to decapitate Phoebus for disobeying Frollo.

Esmeralda immediately swung her aim and the rock flew towards Frollo. It ended up hitting his horse's rear end, and the horse whinnied in shock and reared up with his master falling off from his back.

The soldiers stopped at what they were doing, Phoebus found his chance and punched them in the faces, he grabbed onto Frollo's black horse as it was running away, the villagers cheered for him.

"Get him!" Frollo shouted. "And don't hit my horse!"

The soldiers began to shoot their arrows at Phoebus as he rode away on the black horse on the bridge. Just as if he could dodge the arrows, one arrow hit him in the shoulder blade. Esmeralda and Malina gasped in fear of seeing the man being shot, and he fell off of the horse and tumble over the bridge, landing into the river below.

"Hurry," Esmeralda said.

Frollo and the soldiers got to where he fell off and began shooting arrows at Phoebus as if he were underwater. Esmeralda and Malina ran down the hill near the bridge and stayed out of their sight.

"Don't waste your arrows!" Frollo demanded. "Let the traitor rot in his watery grave!"

The girls kept hiding as they heard the man's orders.

"Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!"

After the coast was clear, Esmeralda headed towards the river, and she turned to Malina.

"Wait here, I'm going to get Phoebus. He'll drown in his armor and he maybe too injured to swim."

"Right."

Esmeralda jumped into the water and took a deep breath and dove underneath the water. Malina watched carefully as she waited for Esmeralda to resurface. The girl feared that her friend was dragged away by the current, then without a moment too soon, the Gypsy woman resurfaced as she held onto an unconscious Phoebus. His armor was gone and he wore a white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots.

Malina sighed in relief, and she jumped into the water and prevented herself from getting dragged by the current. She helped Esmeralda get Phoebus to the shore and had to get him to safety.

"We have to get him somewhere safe," Esmeralda said. "Or else he'll die."

"He's still alive?" Malina asked.

"Yes, the arrow almost pierced his heart. We have go back to Notre Dame, and Quasi can help us."

"Okay, we'll have to avoid detection."

Esmeralda put Phoebus over her shoulder and they, Malina, and Djali took a different, but long and safe route back to the city of Paris. They encountered another Gypsy friend of their's named Nicu, he was very tall with a red tunic, purple trousers, and brown boots. He helped them carry Phoebus back to Notre Dame.

As soon as they got to the city, the girls were horrified at the sight! The sky was orange and black from the fire and smoke. Many people were screaming in fear from the buildings. I looked as though they were in Hell.

"What have we done?" Malina cried.

"Oh no," Emseralda muttered in fear. "We'll have to make sure that we avoid Frollo at all costs, and hopefully we can stop him."

As they walked through the alleyways, they heard Phoebus groaning.

"Don't worry Phoebus," the girl said. "You're going to be okay."

They soon arrived at Notre Dame and entered at the side door. And headed up to the North bell tower.

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait, I have the energy back to write this story again! Frollo soon discovers that Esmeralda and Malina have escaped and started a man hunt on them. Phoebus betrays Frollo and he gets injured and the City of Paris is burning to the ground! Will they stop Frollo? Will Quasimodo get accepted into society? To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7: Broken Heart

After climbing the stairs, they came to the entrance to the bell tower. Esmeralda called for her friend as she stood near the door.

"Quasi?" she said. "Quasimodo?"

"Quasi?" Malina said. "Are you there?"

They heard footsteps and saw Quasimodo at the top of the stairs to where the entrance was and saw his friends standing there.

"Esmeralda? Malina?" he asked, he ran down the stairs in joy to see his friends again. "Esmeralda, Malina! You're all right! I knew you'd come back!"

When he reached the girls, they hugged each other happily. Malina was relieved that Quasi was okay too! They then separate their hug and held each other's hands and smiled.

"You've done so much for me already, my friend," the older Gypsy girl said. "But I must ask your help one more time."

"Yes, anything!" the young man said, willing to help his friend. Esmeralda released his hands and headed back to the door, his smile faded away when he saw Nicu coming in. He carried an unconscious Phoebus in his arms and Djali entered too.

"This is Phoebus," Esmeralda said as she held his hand. "He's wounded and a fugitive like me and Malina. He can't go on much longer; I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

Malina noticed that the Hunchback was horrified to see them with the man, but he hid his shock and nodded to them.

"This way," he said as he gestured them to the stairs, Esmeralda, Malina and Nicu helped each other to bring Phoebus up to Quasimodo's living quarters. The Gypsies laid the man down on the sheet and pillow the Hunchback used as a bed. Nicu stood near to watch over them. Malina came over to Quasimodo to keep him company.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Esmeralda and I were trying to hide from Frollo's soldiers as they ransacked the city to find us," the young girl explained. "He came over to the miller's cottage when he discovered they were harboring Gypsies. The family was innocent, but Frollo set it on fire, but Phoebus ran in to save them and when he attempted to escape, he got shot with some arrows."

The soldier woke up from his unconscious state and saw Esmeralda looking down at him and he was wounded in the chest.

"Esmeralda…"

"Shhh," she shushed him and she put a finger to his lips. "You'll hide her until you're strong enough to move."

Both Quasimodo and Malian watched as Esmeralda brought out a wineskin and pulled the cork off with her teeth.

"Great!" Phoebus grinned weakly. "I could use a drink."

The Gypsy leaned forward and poured the wine over his wound to disinfect it. Phoebus groaned in pain as the wine stung his wound.

"Aaahh! Yes!" he cried. "Feels like a 1470 Burgundy. Not a good year."

Esmeralda took out a needle and thread and began to stitch up the wound.

"That family owes you their lives," she said grinning. "You're either the single bravest soldier I have ever seen, or the craziest."

"Ex-soldier, remember?" the soldier said as he winced in pain from her sewing. "Ugh. Why is it whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?"

The man sighed as Esmeralda finished stitching up his wound and bit the thread off.

"You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart."

"I'm not so sure it didn't," he said as he took her hand placed it on his sternum where his heart is. Esmeralda stared into the young man's eyes and felt something more from the reporter. Quasimodo and Malina, watched from behind the wooden pillar and the Gypsy woman leaned forward and she and Phoebus both kissed each other on the lips.

Malina turned to notice Quasi ripping the card in half, to show that it was a broken heart, and the halves fell down to his feet.

The couple separated from the kiss and looked at each other, the man rested his head on the pillow to fall asleep. Esmeralda touched his cheek gently and gave a small soft smile.

The Hunchback wrapped his arms around the wooden beam, as tears leaked out of his eyes. He then looked away as he started to sob, in sorrow.

Malina noticed Quasimodo crying with a torn card, she went over to him to see if she can try to comfort him.

"Quasi? What's the matter?" Malina gently placed her hands on his face and looked at him gently. She looked back at her best friend kissing Phoebus. "This must be Esmeralda right? I assume you met this man already?"

Quasimodo nodded, the girl felt sorry for him.

"Oh Quasi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had feelings for Esmeralda. She may have not realized it, but…" she sighed. "Allow me to explain it, people sometimes fall in love with other people. Some may accept their love while others may not, but will still accept them as their friend. I know it can be a bit shocking at first, but Esmeralda still loves you, not for your looks. Because you are her best friend with a pure heart and soul, she will always love you as your friend, and I will always love you as my friend." Malina hugged Quasimodo and he hugged her back and sobbed quietly in her chest.

"Malina?" Quasimodo looked up.

"Yes Quasimodo?" Malina used her fingers to gently wipe his tears away.

"Are you and Esmeralda sisters?"

"No, not in blood. But in our hearts we are," Malina's heart dropped when she felt her past coming back to her.

"But how did you and Esmeralda met?"

Malina took a deep breath. "Well, my past is tragic but I'll try to explain. I knew Esmeralda when she was ten and I was five when we first met. My family and I were gypsies but I had an older brother named Casamir. Ten years ago we moved to Paris to start a new life, even though it would be dangerous if we get caught. We took shelter with a couple that harbored gypsies, we stayed with them for a few days until we could find a way to the Court of Miracles, but one night we got caught."

The girl's purple eyes were filled with tears.

"The soldiers were trying to break down the door, but the owner's wife took my brother and I to escape. But my parents stayed behind, we didn't want to leave them we hesitated but they told us to leave."

She fingered her necklace, "Before we left, my mother gave me this necklace to remember her, and my father gave my brother his dagger. My brother and I fled through the city of Paris with the soldiers chasing us, we planned to split up and as I ran into another path with a soldier chasing me. I thought I would have ended up dead, but someone grabbed me from the shadows, I tried to scream but another hand clamped over my mouth. One voice told me not to peep a sound. We waited until the soldiers were gone, then the people who saved me reveal themselves. It was Esmeralda and Clopin. They took me in and I was raised by them ever since."

"Malina?" Quasimodo asked. "I know it sounds a little sensitive, but what happened to your brother?"

"I don't know, after escaping the soldiers and meeting Esmeralda, I never saw him again," Malina started crying at the thought of losing brother. "Maybe he's dead or abandoned me. My parents are dead."

Quasimodo hugged the fifteen-year-old girl, and he never knew this girl could lose someone so close to her heart.

"But in my heart," she looked up. "I use to think he's still alive, but when I looked for him in the city and through the Court of Miracles, he wasn't there. I came to accept the fact that he's dead."

She turned to the young man, as she wiped her tears and placed her tender hand on his cheek.

"Quasimodo," Malina said, she suddenly felt strange feelings she never felt before. "No matter what happens, I will always be your friend. And so will Esmeralda."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," she said as she slowly leaned into the Hunchback.

As they were about to kiss, Djali bleated. Esmeralda went to the edge with Quasimodo and Malina. They looked over and saw Frollo coming out of the carriage with the soldiers.

"Frollo's coming!" the Hunchback exclaimed and led Esmeralda, Malina, Djali, and Nicu down the stairs. "You must leave! Quick follow me! Go down the South tower stairs!"

As Nicu and Djali ran out, Esmeralda and Malina stopped to speak to him for a moment for the last time.

"Be careful my friend," Esmeralda said gently. "Promise you won't let anything happen to him."

"I promise," Quasimodo said sighing.

"Stay safe," Malina said. "If anything goes wrong, never hesitate to find us."

"Yes, Malina."

"Thank you," both the girls smiled as Esmeralda caressed his face and they ran out to escape with Nicu and Djali and were soon out of sight.


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion & Trap

Later on, Esmeralda, Malina, Djali, and Nicu returned to the Court of Miracles and saw that the people were frantic about Esmeralda and Malina. Especially on what happened in Paris and thought they'd be killed.

They returned to their caravan, and Malina slowly exhaled the stress from her lungs. Djali laid on the floor near the feet of his mistress.

"Esmeralda, what's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure Malina," she said. "We must pray for hope and maybe nothing bad will happen to Quasimodo and Phoebus."

"Yes, I know now would not be a good time to talk about it, but I saw Quasimodo crying when he saw you and Phoebus kissing. He was in all tears."

"He was crying?" Esmeralda asked as her green eyes were widened in shock.

"Yes, Quasi did have feelings for you, he thought it was love. When I saw him tearing that card in half, it had a heart and it was broken. That's when I discovered he was in love with you."

"Oh my," Esmeralda sighed feeling guilty. "How could I be so thoughtless?"

"Please Esmeralda. I comforted him and gave him a little heart-to-heart talk. I did the best I could."

"Oh," she said. "It was right of you to comfort him, and I noticed you told him of your past. I never knew you'd have the courage, but I'm glad you did. I should apologize, if we see him again."

Then a knock came to the door, and Esmeralda opened it to see who it was. A young man in his late teens stood there. He was tall and muscular, with a blue torn shirt, black pants, and rugged brown boots. His black hair flew over his dark eyes.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you girls have a moment?"

"Of course," Esmeralda said. "Please come in."

As the man came in, Malina's eyes noticed the dagger that was gold and blue.

"How can we help you?"

"I'm here to find my sister," he said. "She has purple eyes, and wear a necklace with a purple gem. The necklace belonged to my mother."

The girl's eyes widened when he mentioned about a girl with purple eyes and a necklace.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Her name was Malina."

The girl's mind clicked opened as she now recognized who this boy was and thought she would never see again.

"Casamir?" she squeaked trough her tears.

The boy's eyes widened as the girl said his name and he noticed her eye color.

"Malina?"

"Yes," the girl smiled. "It really is me! You're alive!"

Malina threw her arms around Casamir's shoulders and they both burst into tears.

"Oh my God, Malina," Casamir said. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Where have you been Casamir?" she asked. "I never saw you for the last ten years!"

"It's a long story but I'll make it short," he said.

"Esmeralda? May Casamir and I have a moment alone?"

"Of course," she said.

Both siblings left the caravan and walked around the Court of Miracles with Djali trailing behind them.

"Where were you? I thought you were dead."

"Not at all," he said. "When we got separated, I was able to lose the guards, but suddenly Frollo appeared and pushed me over a wall and I landed on the hard pavement near the River Seine, I then lost consciousness. The soldiers, thinking I was dead, threw me into the river and I floated away from the city. Then I was washed ashore and discovered by other Gypsies and they took me in.

"The problem was that I was suffering from total amnesia. I could not remember who I was and where my family was. But after living with the Gypsies for ten years, we snuck back into Paris and came upon the Feast of Fools, when we saw you and Esmeralda performing and standing up to that Hunchback. I suddenly saw a flashback, and thought I had seen you before.

"But I wasn't able to meet you due to the soldiers and I didn't want to cause any trouble to you, when I was drinking at a tavern with my friends, one of the soldiers got drunk and angry when he was gambling with his friends. Then one threw a wine bottle at me and hit me in the back of the head and I fell out of my seat. After falling on the floor and the blow to the head, all the memories started coming back to me. So I rushed back to the Court of Miracles to search for you and here I am."

"Oh Casamir!" Malina said overcoming with emotion and hugged her brother again. "After thinking I'd never seen you again, all I wished was that you were safe! This is the happiest moment of my entire life!"

The girl sobbed into the boy's chest and he hugged his sister close to him.

"But the only thing that does matter is that we're together again! We'll be free, I know it!"

"Yes, and we have to flee and…"

Suddenly there was a loud announcement as Clopin and the guards came in, with trespassers.

"Gather 'round everybody!" Clopin announced as he stood on the stage of the gallows. "There's good 'noose' tonight!" The Gypsies gathered around to see an execution. Malina, Casmair, and Djali came to see who was getting hanged.

"It's a double header, some of Frollo's spies!" the crowd booed at them. Then the girl gasped to see Quasimodo and Phoebus tied up and gagged on the stage her blood turned cold. "And not just any spies!" Clopin continued, as he stood tall with a salute. "His Captain of the Guard, and his loyal bell ringing henchman." He acted as Quasimodo with his hunch over, walk, and face.

"Oh no!" Malina cried. "It's my friends! What are they doing here?"

"You know these guys?" Casmair asked. The girl nodded.

"Djali, Casamir! Go get Esmeralda!" she said. "I'll stop Clopin!"

"But Malina," the boy said.

"Go!" the girl snapped giving him a glare.

"Hang on!" he said.

The goat and the boy ran off to find Esmeralda and warn her. Malina ran through the crowd to stop the execution.

"Stop it! You idiots are making a big mistake!" she yelled as she tried to run, two gypsy men pulled her back. "Let me go!"

"They are trespassers Malina," one gypsy man whispered in her ear. "They have to be hanged."

"No they're my friends!" the girl struggled to get out of their grip. "Now let me go!"

"They are deceivers!" a woman said.

"Clopin stop it!"

Clopin didn't listen to Malina and hear her cries. He then dressed as a lawyer with a powdered wig and Frollo's robes with his hat, and hit Phoebus on the head with a gavel. He hopped over to the lever that opens the trapdoor where the prisoners will drop. He then appeared in an executioner's outfit and tugged on the noose on Phoebus to tighten it more. Malina struggled to get out of the other Gypsies' arms.

 _Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles_

 _I am the lawyers and judge all in one!_

 _We'd like to get the trial over with quickly_

 _Because it's the sentence that's really fun!_

"Any last words?"he asked. Quasimodo and Phoebus spoke through their muffled gags over their mother. Clopin cracked his knuckles with a mischievous smile.

"That's what they all say!" the Gypsy man dressed in Frollo's robes again and sang;

 _Now that we've seen all the evidence,-_

"Wait, I object!" Clopin's puppet cried as he came out of the robe.

"Overruled!" Clopin snapped at the puppet.

"I object!"

"Quiet!" Clopin screamed at the puppet and hit him on the head with his hat.

"Dang," the puppet groaned.

 _We find you totally innocent_

 _Which is the worst crime of all…_

He grabbed Phoebus's shoulders as the soldier rolled his eyes. This was getting silly, of course.

"So you're going to hang!" all the Gypsies announced with Clopin. Malina finally got out of the men's grips as she ran up to stop, but Clopin reached to the lever to hang them. The girl stopped and feared she was too late.

"Noooo!" she cried.

"Stop!" a voice cried.

Clopin stopped and look to see who objected. Esmeralda appeared from the crowd with Djali and Casamir.

"Thank goodness," Malina sighed in relief to see her friends made it just in time and she cried to the men. "Quasimodo! Phoebus!"

"Esmeralda!" Phoebus and Quasimodo cried under their muffled gags. "Malina!"

The girl, her friend, and her brother ran up to the gallows.

"These men aren't spies!" Esmeralda said. "They're our friends!"

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked with a shrug and raised his eyebrow.

"We _did_ say so!" Quasimodo and Phoebus said at the same time as Casamir removed their gags. Esmeralda and Malina untied the ropes around the men.

"Clopin," Malina said sharply. "Next time when we have trespassers coming here, make _sure_ you listen to them before you hang them!"

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family," Esmeralda said as she untied Phoebus.

"And Quasimodo here," Malina said. "Helped me and Esmeralda escape the cathedral!"

"What are you two doing here?" Casamir asked. Phoebus removed his noose and came to the edge of the gallows and called out to the Gypsies.

"We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

The Gypsies gasped in horror and fear when the Soldier warned them about Frollo.

"Then let's waste no time!' Esmeralda announced. "We must leave immediately!"

"Pack up everything you can carry and we must get away before they come!" Malina called.

The Gypsies agreed and they ran to different directions and start to pack their belongings, tents, and caravans to leave soon. Phoebus and Quasimodo climbed down the ladder to meet up with Esmeralda, Malina, and Casmair.

"You took a terrible risk coming here," Esmeralda said to Phoebus. "It may exactly show, but we're grateful."

She hugged the soldier as she smiled, and he smiled in return. He noticed Quasimodo with a sad look on his face. Malina came up to him and took his hand and led him to them.

"Don't thank me," Phoebus said as he led the Hunchback to the Gypsy girl. "Thank Quasimodo, without him, I would have never found my way here."

"Now would I!" a cruel voice said, causing Malina's heart to jump in fear. It was Frollo, he stood at the top of the stairs with pride as his soldiers rushed in through the entrance. The Gypsies tried to run and escape, but the soldiers blocked them with their spears.

Djali tried to escape by only for him to get caught by a solider and bleated as he tried to escape.

Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Malina, Phoebus, and Casamir were surrounded by the soldiers as spears pointed at them.

"After twenty years of searching," Frollo said as he walked down the stairs in pride. "The Court of Miracles is mine at last!"

He came to Quasimodo who was the only one free. The man came to him and stroked his red hair.

"Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"No," Quasi whispered in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda snarled.

"Why he led me right to you, my dear," Frollo said as he came to her and brushed her cheek with his finger.

"You're a liar!" she growled in anger.

"And look what else I caught in my net," the elderly man said as he came to Phoebus as he struggled to break free from the soldier holding him hostage and glared at him. "Captain Phoebus, back from the dead! Another miracle, no doubt! I shall remedy that."

He came over to Malina and towered over her, "Well if it isn't that girl who had insulted me the day before. It seems to me that you are much more of a troublemaker than the other one."

"You are a psycho!" Malina snapped. "You are nothing but a disgusting beast, a fool, a monster, and a…"

Then Frollo raised his hand and slapped the girl hard across the face. Malina let out a cry of pain from the blow.

"Malina!" her friends cried. Casamir ran up to attack Frollo, only for the soldiers to pull him back.

"I had enough of your blasted insults you filthy wench!" he shouted at the girl. Malina looked back with an angry handprint on her cheek. The tears then started to fall out from her eyes.

"You filthy braggart!" Casamir shouted. "How dare you hurt my sister? You made me lose my memories when you tried to kill me ten years ago!"

"Sister?" Quasimodo and Phoebus asked at the same time.

"So you're that Daughter of Satan's brother?" Frollo said calmly as he came to him. "I thought I'd seen the last of you from ten years ago when I shoved you over that platform and I'd thought you were dead!"

"Don't you dare call her a daughter of Satan?" the boy shouted. "You are a true monster! You killed my family and separated me from my sister! You go to Hell!"

Frollo backhanded Casamir in the face with his rings scratching his skin.

"That is quite enough!" he snapped. "I shall remedy that too!"

Frollo gave his announcement to the captured Gypsies, which turned their blood and spines cold.

"There will be a little bonfire at the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend!"

The Gypsies gasped in fear, knowing what Frollo was saying about this 'bonfire.'

"Lock them up!"

The soldiers escorted the Gypsies away and dragged Esmeralda, Malina, Casamir, and Phoebus away with them. Quasimodo ran to his master and clutched the bottom of his robes.

"No, please, Master!" he pleaded, only to return an evil glare from Frollo. From that moment, the Hunchback truly discovered that his master was a monster!

"No, no," he silently cried.

Malina broke free from the soldiers and ran towards Quasi and grabbed his hands.

"Quasimodo! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "You can't let Frollo get away with this! Please! You have to stop this!"

Then the Brutish and Oafish Guard dragged her away from her friend and Malina tried to break free. They then stopped as she heard Frollo giving an order to the soldiers, and they wanted her to hear it.

"Take him back to the bell tower," Frollo ordered his soldiers. "And make sure he stays there!"

The guards took the poor man by the arms and dragged him away.

"NO!" the soldiers pulled her away from the young man. "Quasimodo! Help!"

Now all of her friends, her only brother were all going to die. All hope was lost… forever!


	10. Chapter 9: The Execution

**Hello writers! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter of this story, and thought that maybe now would be a good time to post this chapter. I've been busy writing other stories including Dumbo and Monster House, and I'm almost done with them. I guess I'll have to finish up the story, sooner or later, enjoy!**

* * *

The very next morning, dawn was breaking. But it was no ordinary morning, and the sky was a mix of orange and yellow as the color of Hell.

Esmeralda and Malina were tied to the stakes in robes of white, as their clothes were taken away. Frollo came to the stage with soldiers surrounding it and blocking the crowd from protesting. A soldier named was throwing bales of straw to the stakes.

"The prisoners Esmeralda and Malina have been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft," Frollo announced to the crowd as they gathered around. The soldiers played another drum roll as the elderly man spoke out the sentence. "The sentence: death!"

The crowd went mad with rage at this huge injustice, and tried to fight back the blocking soldiers. But the soldiers pushed them back with their spears.

"Release them!" one woman shouted.

"Let them go!" a man shouted.

"They've done nothing wrong!"

"There are innocent!"

Malina looked back as a soldier threw the last bundle of straw at her feet, and she looked back at her friend as the older gypsy girl looked at the man with fear in her green eyes.

They both looked at a tall man who is known as the executioner. He was holding a gleaming torch and his black eyes looking at them, ready for the kill and looked at the caged Gypsies. All of them were caught and lost all hope for Esmeralda and Malina.

Phoebus was in his own cage with Casamir and he clutched the bars and tried to break free, the two soldiers noticed him trying to escape, but they had pride to capture their former Captain of the Guard and the young girl's brother.

The door opened in the cathedral, and the Archdeacon looked out to see the execution, and he went forward to stop it, only for him to get blocked with spears by other soldiers.

Frollo took the torch from the executioner and went towards the Esmeralda.

"The time has come gypsy," he said as he held the gleaming torch. "You stand at the brink of the abyss."

He leaned into Esmeralda with a cruel smile. "Yet even now, it is not too late."

The young woman cringed from him in fear of what he was going to do with her, if she or Malina were spared from being executed.

"I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next," the man said as his cruel smile changed to a glare. "Choose me, or the fire."

Esmeralda's answer to him was spitting at him in the face! He cringed in disgust as her saliva landed on his face, and the crowd gasped at the sight.

The girl's glare was as terrifying as a demon, and a bull.

After wiping the saliva of his face, Frollo turned to Malina and stared at her.

"You have two choices girl. Be with me, or die!"

"Over my dead body!" she snapped.

Frollo turned away from them and addressed to the crowd.

"The gypsies Esmeralda and Malina have refused to recant. These evil witches has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in awful jeopardy!"

* * *

In the crowd, Casamir tried to break open to cage, first he came to Paris and lost his memories, then he came back, got his memories, discovers his sister was alive, and now she was going to be burned at the stake with her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Phoebus," the young boy said. "This is my fault."

"Don't be," the man said sternly. "If Quasi and I knew Frollo deceived us, then this wouldn't have happened."

"As long as that evil man is still living, and wipes out my people. I'll never see my sister again, first he took my parents and now her."

* * *

Back on the stage, Malina spoke to her best friend and soul sister for the last time.

"I'm so sorry Esmeralda," the girl said as tears poured down her cheeks. "I blame myself for this."

"No Malina," the young woman said to the girl firmly. "This is my fault. If we stayed in the cathedral, we would have not ended up in trouble, and get into Frollo's anger."

"All we wanted in our lives was freedom, but for Quasimodo, I'll never see him again."

"Do you like him?"

"I'm not sure," Malina looked down. "I think I lost my soul for him. I'm going to admit this, I might have feelings for him."

Malina's thoughts were then snapped as she heard another shout from the judge.

"For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation," Frollo shouted. "It is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!"

The judge lit the torch towards the

"Esmeralda! Noooo!" Malina screamed. She struggled to break free from her bonds, but only the rope kept scratching her wrists. "You leave her alone! Please don't burn her!"

"Not on your life!" Frollo said to her sadistically. "All you can do is watch your friend perish and be devoured by Satan. No need to worry, you'll be next."

The young girl screamed in anger and rage at the man, who killed her parents, her people, and now her best friend. She gasped as she saw Esmeralda leaning over the pyre coughing from the smoke, and the flames grew bigger and bigger. Frollo was grinning evilly in pride and satisfaction as his plan went accordingly.

She then heard the crowd cry in surprise and she looked up to see Quasimodo swinging from the cathedral over the crowd and landed on the stage.

"Quasi!" She cried.

He landed on the stage, with his master backing up, he headed straight to an unconscious Esmeralda, breaking her ropes and slung her over his shoulder.

Three soldiers climbed up on the stage to stop the bell ringer from rescuing the gypsy woman. Quasimodo grabbed the pyre and swung it at them and they fell off the stage.

"Malina!"

"Go! Save her!" He grabbed his rope and swung himself and Esmeralda up to the cathedral with the crowd watching him.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo screamed.

The man reached the wall of the cathedral and climbed up the rope with Esmeralda in his arm, daring himself not to drop her. Phoebus and Casamir watched from their cage and smiled at the sight of Quasimodo saving Esmeralda.

As soon as the redhead reached the top, he carried the gypsy girl in his arms and stood in front of the Rose window. He held her up high in the air above his head.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" he screamed.

The crowd cheered for him as he claimed sanctuary for the girl.

 _Esmeralda's safe! She can't be hurt!_ Malina thought.

"Captain!" Frollo ordered.

"Sir!"

"Seize the cathedral!" the man pointed at the building and with a different plan. The soldiers grabbed ladders in order to climb up to the Cathedral. The elderly judge faced towards the teenager in greater rage.

"If she does not burn, then you will!" he shouted.

Frollo threw his torch onto the straw Malian stood on, and she screamed in horror. The flames quickly spread on the dry hay, as she jumped up in fear as the pupils grew larger in her violet eyes. Sweat grew on her brows as her black locks stuck to her forehead. She gagged as smoke was inhaling into her lungs, and her chest shrank down as she was losing her breath.

She then felt the ropes were pulled off from her wrists and she nearly toppled into the growing fire, but she was grabbed around the waist as noticed a lock of red hair from her blurry vision.

"Quasi?" she squeaked.

"Hold on Malina!"

Malina clutched her arms around the hunchback's neck and shut her eyes tight. Quasimodo ran and swung on his rope towards the cathedral. The girl felt her hair blowing back into the wind as she was succumbed to darkness.


End file.
